Malfoys and Mates
by dyingdream
Summary: How was he supposed to know that she was his mate and why didn't he know about his family's ritual about this? Now it's a few days till he's 21 and time is running out...Will he get her or will he suffer throughout his life...


**A/N: This idea came to me, when I was taking a nap in biology class. Don't you believe me?? You should be in our biology class, it's so borrrriiinnnggg.**  
**Anyway, this story is kinda okay I suppose.**  
**This story is for me passing on chemistry and Physics!!!Whoot!!!I rule....Oh yeah!!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own it?? Of couse I don't!!**

* * *

His hands gripped the table tightly. His pale knuckles already turning white. He bit on his lips and clenched on his eyed shut, concentrating on something other than the scene going on a few tables from him. It took all of his energy and self restraint not to go there and Avada the arse off the waiter..The job of the waiter was to take the orders not flirt around with women..

The wind carried her soft giggles with it. He groaned at that. She had laughed at something the stupid waiter had said. His whole control was slipping and his whole body was aching to act on the impulse sent on by his mind. He got up abruptly and left the bar, agitated, he could not kill anyone cause they were flirting with his mate...well his soon to be mate. He banged the door loudly and apparated himself back to Malfoy Manor.

'Have you accomplished your task?',asked Lucius.

He shook his head.

'Time's running out. You'll be 21 in a couple of days and if you don't get your mate by then, then the consequences will be severe. You need to mark her fast', Lucius said in the same cold stoic voice.

'I'd have done it faster if you hadn't poisoned my mind with all that blood status stuff', he retorted angrily.

Lucius surveyed his son. Draco had dark bags under his eyes and he looked paler than usual, if it was humanly possible. He had lost some serious weight and his cheeks were hollow, the eyes were bloodshot. A fatherly worry broke through his mind seeing his son like this. He hated seeing his son so low..

'You'll find a way Draco, I know it', Lucius said soothingly,'Don't worry much.'

Draco looked at his father gratefully and a ghost of a smile played at his lips. A look of unspoken understanding passed through them and he sighed.

'Better get going then', he said tiredly and went back to the restaurant.

At he bar, he saw her with the Gryffindor lot. The golden trio had invited Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. They were reminiscing about their days in Hogwarts and laughing. As he came through the door, she looked at him for a second and then returned to his friends, more happily.

Hearing her laugh made him happy inside too. It seemed as if his whole body was being rejuvenated, each and every fibre. He felt energized, more confident,'Maybe tonight..', he mused.

She leant towards Ron and whispered something in his ears. His face and his ears turned bright scarlet, matching his hair. Jealousy coursed through his veins like crazy. And for the second time, he left the bar, banging the door, harder than before.

'Damn it, Damn her, Damn my blood', he swore loudly and the passersby shot him look of disgust and he scowled at them. How was he supposed to know that he was gonna have to do this. If he had known it, he wouldn't have been such a jackass to her in past. But no use cursing the past now..

When Draco had turned 17, he had found out about the Malfoy tradition or 'THE RITUAL'. The Malfoy heirs, that is the first born Malfoy boys had their fate sealed to some girl. The girl destined for Malfoy heir would be best at everything and perfect for assisting him throughout his life. And the heir had to claim their mate before he was 21 or else he would be doomed for life. This would have been quite an easy task considering Draco Malfoy as he was charming, handsome, wealthy and intelligent too, had his mate been someone else.

Merlin and the gods above must hate him bad, he thought cause the girl he was fated to be with was none other than Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor princess herself. He would have had a chance if he hadn't taunted and despised her for 7 years. Okay, not despised, but still, he wasn't all that gentle with her either.

He couldn't just go in there and mark her his mate now can he?? She had to accept him as a mate too. He knew that she hated him too. She wouldn't accept him as a mate. I mean how could anyone want to be the mate of the guy who had made her whole life miserable. He sighed deeply and leaned back to the tree and tiredness ovecame him and he dozed off, his dreams marred by a certain hazel eyed beauty.

Grunts and giggles, laughs and snorts, snarls and sneers boke him from his quick nap. The Gryffindor gag had had enough of the get together and were about to return home.

'We'll drop you home'. Ron had offered but she refused politely,'NO, you go on, I'll apparate myself back to my apartment. Don't worry about me'. But Dean had insisted to drop her off and looked awfully hopeful. She declined and kissed him cheeks lightly and bade him off. He looked glum that he had to leave. Anger surged up his body and spread throughout his body like poison,'How dare she?'

As soon as everyone apparated out, she made her way towards her home. But even befor she had covered few steps, he came down her with inhuman speed.

He touched her neck and moved down her spine and flipped her towards him. He swore he could have drowned himself in those fearful hazel depths. She looked at him and breathed in relief,'Oh! You!'.

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and breathed in her smell. She smelled so damn delicious. HE almost felt faint but he managed to recollect himself and growled out,'MINE!!'

'What??', she breathed out.

'MINE', he grunted,'All mine. No one else can have you', he continued huskily,'No one else's but mine, all mine.'

Before she could protest, he had sunk his fangs on her neck. He met no resistance and that was what surprised him. As soon as his venom made contact with her system, an unknown force lifted them off their feet. With a strange jolt of happiness, a silver thread of light came out from his heart and wound her up and got inside her chest. A golden thread of light rose from her own heart and wound him up and entered his heart. A warmth spread through his body. As the process ended, a dragon, half silver, half golden erupted from nowhere and bound them together.

It felt like eternity before they were released. He absently lapped up the blood from her neck. savouring the flinched and he felt guilty.

'I'm sorry', he managed to choke out.

'It's umm...it's a Malfoy ritual', he didn't know how to make her understand but a giggle from her broke his thoughts.

'Took you long enough', she smiled,'I thought you'd never find courage to mark me as yours.'

'You...You know??', he asked, confused.

Her smile was magic,'Of course! I do, they call me brightest witch of this century for nothing. But you are so slow'

'What??', he felt stupid.

'I know about Malfoys and Mates Draco', she said smugly and then her tone turned impatiently,'Now snog me already you ferret'.

He was about to retort but her lips came crashing down around him.

As her lips met his, he felt that this was the most natural thing there was and he knew, it was just meant to be. He smiled in the kiss and so did she..

* * *

**I think that this turned out pretty good.**  
**So Care to review anyone?????? ~ DREAM**


End file.
